The noises cats make
by Oliversgurl
Summary: Adrien lets out a very un-Adrien like noise while doing homework


Marinette chewed on the end of her pencil as she stared down at the math problems in front of her. "I just don't get it." She sighed and flopped onto the table.

"That's because your paper is upside down." Adrien reached over and tilted the paper for her, "See?"

Alya laughed, "Don't say too much, Adrien. You'll short circuit her brain. We need her to learn this stuff, not turn into a blushing zombie."

Marinette decided this was the perfect time to throw her pencil across the table. "Stop that! I can manage to have a conversation!"

"Sure you can," Nino laughed. "That's why we're all crammed into Alya's room instead of in Adrien's. Which is huge, dude."

Marinette opened her mouth to speak but Adrien beat her to it, "No. The reason we're here, _dude_ , is because my dad thinks you're a bad influence on me." He laughed, "You're not the one who's a bad influence though." He winked at Marinette and she felt her heart stop.

"Oh please," Alya rolled her eyes, "Can the two of you just start dating already and spare us the heartache of watching you?"

Adrien suddenly went red and Marinette turned to watch him. "I uh," He stuttered, "I kind of have a crush on…" he mumbled something.

"What's that, rich boy? Speak up." Alya leaned across the table with a grin.

"Ladybug. I have a thing for Ladybug, ok?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Can we just move on, please?"

"Looks like you've got competition, Marinette." Nino teased.

Marinette however, was staring at him and turning red. She wanted to say something so bad but instead she just put her face down and started grumbling angrily at her homework again.

Adrien did the same and the room was filled with a tense and awkward silence until there was a sound akin to the air being let out of a tire.

Marinette blinked.

There it was again.

She turned to stare at Adrien, her eyes blinking rapidly.

Nino and Alya looked around the room in astonishment, "What the heck was that?" she asked.

"Dude." Nino stared at Adrien. "Was that _you_?"

Adrien looked up from his homework and Marinette watched the hair on the back of his neck flatten down and the tail end of a hiss issue from the corner of his mouth.

"Did you just… _hiss_ dude?" Nino asked again.

"Er… sorry?" Adrien rubbed at the back of his head.

"That's just what Chat Noir did in the fight when I got hurt last night." Marinette mumbled to herself but knew she had been a bit too Adrien turned to stare at her. She stared right back into those bright green eyes and all the color drained from her face.

"YOU!" They shouted at each other at the same time.

Nino and Alya both paused in their staring at just Adrien and watched the two opposite them staring in horror at each other.

"Ok, girl. What is going on here?" Alya asked. "Spill!"

"N-nothing's going on!" Marinette shrugged her shoulders and stared wildly around the room, looking for an escape. "W-what makes you think something is wrong? I have to go to the bathroom, ok bye!" She stood to run to the bathroom only to have Alya yank her back down by the bag strap.

"Oh no you don't. Spill it, or I tell Adrien about your room." Alya threatened.

Marinette sat there, turning red with the effort of not saying anything. A muffled squeaking rose from her bag and she clasped it tighter to her making the squeaking quiet down. "I can't I can't! Alya you don't understand!"

Alya looked her up and down and then gasped. "Don't move, Marinette." Marinette watched as she rummaged around in a bag and pulled out a piece of paper with a cut out in it and held it up. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Nino leaned over and stared at the image. Then he stared around it at Marinette and just gaped at her. "Oh my god."

Marinette sighed and borrowed some of Ladybug's strength. "Figured it out, didn't you."

"L- Marinette, you know we can't tell them!" Adrien blurted.

"Cat's out of the bag, and its all your fault for hissing at our homework!" She laughed. "It is kind of a relief."

Alya and Nino were still staring.

"Did we break them?" Adrien poked Nino from under the table with his foot.

"I think so." Marinette tapped on Alya's shoulder and she didn't move. Then she laughed and turned to Adrien. "A crush on Ladybug, hmm?"

"Less of a crush, more like head over heels in love?" He shrugged. "That's why I never responded to your advances, Marinette. I didn't-"

She interrupted him with a kiss. "Its fine," She laughed. "I was doing the same with Chat." Then she looked back at their rapidly blinking friends. "You think we should get them to snap out of it?"

Adrien looked over her shoulder and sighed, "I suppose we'd better."


End file.
